15 Minutos
by Dark' Guilty
Summary: Este es mi primer one-shot . no se si quedo muy bien u.u pero espero que les guste


**Disclaimer:**_Dejo en claro que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de Vocaloid que pertenece a Yamaha Corporation entre otros... y solo hago esto con fines de diversión._

* * *

><p><strong>15 minutos<strong>

**One-shot**

Soy Len Kagamine y acabo de mudarme a ésta ciudad con mis padres y mi hermana gemela Rin. Parece ser un lugar tranquilo, y mi hermana está muy emocionada por la nueva escuela, a la que comenzaremos a asistir la próxima semana. La casa es grande, y mi habitación esta en el segundo piso, mi ventana tiene vista a la calle, lo que me entretiene un poco porque puedo ver las estrellas claramente en la noche.

Ya habían pasado dos días de haber llegado aquí, la noche era clara y muy estrellada, decidí sentarme en el marco de la ventana para observar el hermoso cielo, pero algo esa noche llamo mi atención. Vi a una chica que iba caminando por la acera, ella tenía el cabello largo color verde-aqua amarrado en dos moños que caían delicadamente, sus ojos eran del mismo color que su cabello, un color que jamás había visto, era delgada, tenia buena figura, en pocas palaras, era la chica más hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida. En ese momento sentí como si el tiempo se detuviera, ¿que era este sentimiento? No sabía la razón de mi sonrojo, sentí que el corazón se me iba a salir por la boca, hasta que la perdí de vista… nunca olvidare esta sensación – espero poder verla de nuevo algún día – dije en voz baja, para luego irme a dormir pensando en ella…

Al día siguiente, en la tarde, Rin quería ir a una plaza que quedaba por ahí cerca para ver si hacia algún amigo, como su hermano tuve que acompañarla ya que no conocía a nadie. Cuando llegamos vimos a muchos chicos caminando por ahí, yo me senté en una banca para solo observar mientras Rin se alejaba un poco para tratar de hablar con alguien (lamentablemente es muy sociable con todos). En un momento de descuido ella choco con alguien y cayeron al suelo, me acerque rápidamente para ayudar a que se levantaran, pero en ningún momento me percate de quien era la persona con la que había chocado mi hermana.

– Lo… lo siento, no te vi perdón –dijo una hermosa voz y cando levante la cabeza para ver quién era me sorprendí al ver a la chica que había visto la otra noche desde la ventana de mi habitación, en seguida la ayude a levantarse y me quede perplejo con su belleza, era más hermosa a esta distancia, tenía mi vista perdida en ella, hasta que algo me desconcentro

– N-no importa jaja fue mi culpa, no te hiciste daño? – pregunto mi hermana

– No, emm ustedes son nuevos por acá? No los había visto antes – dijo esa hermosa chica

– Si somos nuevos, llegamos hace dos días vivimos en el vecindario de allá – dijo mi hermana apuntando hacia nuestro vecindario que estaba a dos cuadras de aquí

– Oh valla! yo también vivo por ahí jeje, déjenme presentarme, me llamo Miku Hatsune, encantada de conocerlos – dijo con un tono muy tierno, su nombre era tan lindo como ella.

– Yo soy Rin Kagamine, y él es mi hermano gemelo Len – dijo mi hermana con mucha felicidad

– E-encantado de conocerte Hastune-san – dije con dificultad sin poder mirarla a los ojos

– Pueden llamarme Miku si quieren por mí no hay problema, oh ya es tarde me temo que debo volver a casa dijo un poco preocupada.

– Vámonos juntos ya que vivimos en el mismo vecindario si quieres? – pregunto Rin

– Claro me encantaría – acepto Miku con gusto, y nos fuimos de ahí, me sorprendió volverla a ver en tan poco tiempo, y en todo el trayecto no aparte mi mirada de ella, no me cansaba de mirarla, parecía tener nuestra misma edad, y sorprendentemente en ese corto tiempo mi hermana y Miku ya parecían ser mejores amigas .

– Len-kun, pareces ser muy callado – me dijo la verde-aqua mientras me miraba a los ojos

– Eh, pues… bueno… yo – ese fue mi intento de respuesta

– No te preocupe Miku-chan, el siempre es así – Dijo Rin, pero me sentí un verdadero tonto al no haber podido responderle bien a Miku.

La casa de Miku estaba dos casas antes de la mía, éramos casi vecinos. En ese momento ella nos invito a dar una vuelta para mostrarnos el vecindario, Rin aceptó la invitación en seguida, pero yo… con el dolor de mi alma me negué a ir, bajo la escusa de que no me sentía muy bien, cuando en realidad me moría por ir, pero necesitaba aclarar mis pensamientos, todo estaba pasando muy rápido, pero creo que a veces yo solo me complico las cosas.

Vi como ellas se alejaban, hasta que las perdí de vista y comencé a recordar la primera vez que había visto a Miku, y de verdad que la veía como un verdadero ángel. Pero la primera impresión que yo le había dado no era la mejor, esperen un momento! Porque me importa eso? Desde cuando soy así? Sera que estoy siendo esto que los demás llaman "amor"? …

Ya habían pasado algunos días, desde que conocí a Miku, ella y mi hermana se habían hecho muy amigas, a pesar que llevaban poco tiempo de conocerse. Mañana sería nuestro primer día de escuela ya que las vacaciones habían llegado a su fin. Y Rin me había dicho que asistiríamos a la misma escuela de Miku, lo que me ponía sumamente nervioso, ya que recientemente había descubierto que estaba enamorado de ella, a pesar de que apenas nos conocíamos, para mí, ese fue amor a primera vista (mi primer amor). Mi hermana también me había comentado que cada vez que ellas dos salían juntas Miku preguntaba cómo estaba yo, eso me pareció un poco extraño pero me puso muy feliz, sinceramente quería conocer más a Miku, quería saber sus gustos, disgustos, sus intereses, etc. Quería saberlo todo. Por primera vez en mi vida, quería que las clases comenzaran.

Por fin llego el día, espero quedar en la misma clase que Miku, nada me haría más feliz que eso. De alguna manera sentía que tenia la suerte de mi lado, porque ella y mi hermana eran muy amigas, cosa que de alguna manera me facilita las cosas. Justo pasamos a buscar a Miku para ir a la escuela, y ella hablo todo el camino que nos presentaría a sus amigos y que todos eran muy agradables.

Ya en la escuela, nos dirigimos a la dirección para saber en qué clase estaríamos

– Len-kun al parecer estaremos en la misa clase, que suerte! – dijo Miku dedicándome una sutil sonrisa con la que me sonrojé

– Espera yo también estoy con ustedes, genial! – Dijo mi hermana casi llorando de la emoción

– Bueno, vamos al aula y veremos si quedamos con alguno de mis amigos – nos dijo Miku y nos dirigimos a la sala de clases.

Al llegar, entramos y ya ahí había una chica de cabello rosa, otra de cabello verde y la otra de cabello castaño

– Luka, Gumi, Meiko estamos en la misma clase que bien! Vengan les presento a Rin y Len Kagamine, mis nuevos amigos, llegaron hace una semana a la ciudad – dijo presentándonos, las chicas parecían muy simpáticas. Momentos después llego un chico de cabello azul con una bufanda del mismo color, se veía un chico calmado y agradable, Miku nos presento y en seguida nos hicimos amigos, el chico se llamaba Kaito, y al parecer él era muy popular entre las mujeres

–Y bueno Len, al parecer conoces a Miku-san desde hace mucho tiempo – dijo Kaito

– Em, no en realidad hace solo una semana jeje –respondí

– wow ¡! En serio? Como lo hiciste? Ganarse la confianza de Miku Hatsune es sumamente difícil, a mi me llevo una año hacer que ella me considerara su amigo – las palabras de Kaito me sorprendieron, eso significaba que tenía una pequeña luz de esperanza con Miku? Aun que creo que es muy apresurado decir eso, pero ya me estaba emocionando con esa idea.

Lo que paso en las siguientes semanas fue normal, solo que de alguna manera Miku y yo éramos más unidos que antes. Almorzábamos juntos, y a veces nos quedábamos hasta tarde en la escuela terminando tareas, ¡ juntos ! Y una tarde como todas las otras, Miku me hizo una pregunta que me pareció algo sospechosa

– Len, en la ciudad donde vivías antes, tu… t-tenias novia? – cuando me pregunto eso note un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas el cual me pareció muy lindo

– Em, no, no tenia, nunca he tenido novia, porque la pregunta? – yo estaba algo… confundido?

– Valla me sorprende que un chico tan tierno como tú nunca haya tenido novia, o sea que aun no das tu primer… b-beso? – esas preguntas me sorprendían, pero noté que ella estaba completamente roja, y para que decir yo

– M-Miku… e-este… y-yo… a-aún – no me dejo terminar mi respuesta, porque obviamente le iba a responder pero ella dijo

– L-lo siento Len, no debí haber preguntado eso, lo siento, n-nos vemos mañana – me dijo con la cabeza hacia abajo y se fue corriendo, intenté seguirla, pero la perdí de vista, ella conocía la escuela mejor que yo, pero porque había hecho eso? Muchas preguntas comenzaron a invadirme pero al final decidí que sería mejor volver a mi casa y mañana aclarar todo. En la noche, casi no podía dormir pensando en Miku, mis sentimientos por ella seguían intactos, es más, se hacían más fuerte con el paso del tiempo, cada vez la amaba mas y mas, pero por cuanto podría seguir ocultándoselo?

Ya era un nuevo día, pero justo me quede dormido ya que Rin se había olvidado de mi existencia y no me había despertado. Rápidamente me vestí y me fui corriendo a la escuela. Llegue a la hora del primer receso y busque a Miku por todos lados hasta que la encontré a la salida del baño de damas, me dirigí hacia ella y le pregunte porque se había ido ayer sin decirme porque, ella me respondió que lo sentía mucho y que por favor hiciéramos como que lo de ayer no había pasado, acepté eso, pero solo si ella respondía a mi pregunta

– Tu alguna vez has tenido novio? – le pregunte, y los dos nos sonrojamos, y me respondió un poco tímida.

– En realidad no, aun estoy en busca del hombre perfecto para mi jeje – no sé porque pero sentí un poco de alivio al oír eso, le iba a preguntar después si estaba enamorada de alguien pero justo sonó la campana que anunciaba que debíamos volver a clases, que rápido habían pasado esos 15 minutos…

Lo que sucedió en los siguientes 2 meses fue muy tranquilo, excepto que en la última semana, a Miku y a mí nos costaba mirarnos a la cara sin sonrojarnos, era una comportamiento extraño para los dos, pero nunca tomábamos el tema.

Hasta que un día estábamos en el descanso de la tarde, y todos estaban ocupados estudiando para dar unos exámenes importantes, menos nosotros que nos quedábamos hasta tarde estudiando y ya sabíamos lo suficiente como para rendir bien los exámenes. Y ahí estábamos, Miku y yo, solos, en la azotea del establecimiento, sentados en una banca, viendo las nubes y dándoles formas extrañas. Ya estábamos a 15 minutos que la campana sonara, hasta que en un momento de descuido nuestras manos pasaron a tocarse, y los dos en seguida nos sonrojamos y nos quedamos en silencio por un momento mirando al suelo, hasta que yo no aguanté mas, me pare, e iba a ganarme en frente de Miku para decirle todo lo que sentía por ella, pero en un momento de torpeza tropecé con mis propios pies y caí al suelo; en un intento para evitar de que eso pasara Miku tomo mi mano, pero ella perdió el equilibrio y terminamos cayendo uno a riba del otro, estábamos muy cerca, mas avergonzados no podíamos estar, ni siquiera nos habíamos dado cuenta de que estábamos tomados de una mano, hasta que ya no lo soporté mas, y acerque lentamente mis labios a los de Miku, besándola por fin. Ella no puso ninguna resistencia, y me correspondió en seguida hasta que tuvimos que separarnos por falta de oxigeno y nos quedamos mirando a los ojos

– Miku… yo… te… te… te amo! –dije finalmente, sentí que me liberaba de un gran peso, pero al no oír respuesta alguna, me paré y me estaba dando la vuelta para alejarme, hasta que sentí unas manos que me rodeaban, y fue cuando escuche lo que siempre había querido

– Len, yo también te amo, por favor, seamos felices… juntos – al oír eso, me di la vuelta y correspondí el abrazo, no podía estar más feliz, luego, la quede mirando a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos que tenia.

– Miku, ese fue mi primer beso – le dije tomándola de las manos

– El mío también Len – confirmo ella lo cual hizo que me pusiera nervioso, pero aun mas, cuando ella se me acerco y me dio otro beso, ahora con más seguridad y más intenso que el primero, nos quedamos así, besándonos y abrazados, hasta que sonó la campana y tuvimos que volver a clases, pero obviamente no como amigos… ahora como novios. Ni ella, ni yo, queríamos separarnos nunca; desde ese día, todo fue distinto para nosotros, todo era más bello, desde esos 15 minutos que habían hecho la diferencia…

**Fin**

_Bueno volví a subir éste one-shot, tratando de arreglarlo, espero que esta vez haya quedado mejor, intente seguir los concejos que me dieron :33_

_Pero espero que esta historia haya sido de su agrado**.**_


End file.
